MAGIC
by Kris. Warrior of Death
Summary: The new Guardians have been chosen but no one knows yet except the former Guardians and the new threat that's arising. Phobos had a son and now he's finishing what his father started and intends to finish off the guardians for good. Will he accomplish his fathers goal? Morgan, Adrian, Gina, Izzy and Chase thought life was bad enough, sorry girls but it get's worse. R&R no flames
1. Chapter 1

**I accidentally deleted this story in the process of deleting my other story so I had to make this into a new story but thankfully the dock was saved. So now please enjoy!**

My name is Morgan Davis, I'm fifteen and I'm a sophomore at Elver High. I live with my mom, dad and my little sister Hallie. I have frizzy, elbow length, fire-red hair, emerald-green eyes and freckles plastered all over my face. My hobby is designing clothes for charity and my favorite subject at Elver High is art. EARTH

My name is Adrian Morn, I'm fifteen and a new sophomore at Elver High. I just moved to Halogar, New York with my mom and her sister, to start open our café. I have hip length, dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and a few stray freckles here and there. My hobby is drawing and cooking and I intend on taking choir while I'm at Elver High. THE HEART

My name is Gina Foster, I'm fourteen and a freshman at Elver High. I live with my mom and little brother, Mason. I have a little over shoulder length chocolaty brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a deep tan. My hobby is reading and my favorite school subject is band. FIRE

My name is Izzy Trent, I'm fourteen and I'm a freshman at Elver High. I live with my aunt Krystal, uncle Jack and my cousin, Marcus. I have elbow length, raven black hair, dark brown eyes and a birthmark on my forehead just under the hair-line as well as braces. My hobby is playing around with my cousin and pulling silly pranks on people and my favorite school subject is choir. AIR

My name is Chase Zender, I'm fifteen and I am a sophomore at Elver High. I live with my mom, my dad, my older brother Mark and my little sister Melody. I have choppy, uneven blonde hair with bright blue highlights, ever slightly changing eyes and a very pale complexion. I like protecting the innocent and making sure the bullies know who they're messing with. My hobby is skate boarding and my favorite school subject is PE. WATER

_Five completely different girls with five completely different goals. Adrian, little does she know, will bring these girls together and make the new generation of Guardians. All girls are on their way to first period at the moment and we shall start this story with Adrian._

ADRIAN'S POV 7:30 AM

"Hey, look at the new girl!" A boy with very messy, brown hair called out as I passed him and his friend to get to my locker.

"Where'd you move from, a goth store?" His friend said pointing at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and some black high tops. My hair was in a high pony tail and I had a thin line of black eye liner on just for the heck of it.

"Yeah, are you an emo?" I glared at him, wishing looks could kill.

"No I am not." I growled at him and he laughed. A lot of people weren't paying attention but some were snickering at me. '_Great, first day and I'm already the laughing stock.' _I thought.

"Joseph and Rick." A girl's voice spoke from behind me and both boys coward against each other. I turned my head and saw a girl, about the same age as me, with unevenly cut blonde hair that looked like a three-year old had done it, with about seven or eight bright blue highlights. She wore a pair of ripped, blue jeans, a white tee-shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of red converses. She walked up to Joseph and Rick and glared at them "Were you picking on the new girl?" They shook their heads "Well then I suggest that you get your butts to your lockers and leave her alone or there is gonna be something in your locker other than your crap." She growled at them and I swear, I thought they were gonna faint but instead they bolted and she laughed. "Sorry about them, they don't know when to keep their mouths shut. My name's Chase Zender. First day?" I nodded

"Yeah, my name's Adriana Morn but I prefer Adrian. Thanks for that." I said pointing to the retreating backs of Joseph and Rick. She smiled. She was the same height as me and her eyes seemed they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be.

"No problem. First period starts soon, who are your teachers?" I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it.

"Mr. Kurtis for History, Mrs. Everglades for reading and writing, Ms. bold for choir, Mr. Luther for math, Ms. Edge for science and Mr. Parker for gym."

"Cool, we have almost all the same classes only I have Mrs. Thorn for track and field. Well if you've got your book, we can head down now." I smiled

"Okay, one sec." I tucked my book under my arm and shut my locker then locked it. Then Chase took my hand and pulled my down the hall, along with a bunch of other sophomores. We finally came to Mr. Kurtis's room and walked in. Chase took her seat close to the back with another girl. Mr. Kurtis looked up at me and smiled

"Ah our new student, Adriana Morn correct?" I nodded

"Yes but I'd prefer being called Adrian if that's okay." I said and he smiled. He looked about in his late twenties or early thirties. He had longish, chest-nut brown hair, blue-green eyes and laugh wrinkles formed around his eyes when he smiled.

"Okay Adrian would you like to introduce yourself to the class while I sign this?" I nodded and spun on my heel.

"Well you can all call me Adrian, I'm not goth or emo, I just like black. Thanks." I turned and took the piece of paper Mr. Kurtis was holding out for me. and sat in an empty seat by a window.

"Thank you Adrian, now roll call. Diana Asher?"

"Here."

"Tyler Afton?"

"Here."

"Grace Burn?"

"Present."

"Amber Cert?"

"Not here. LOL kidding." A girl in the row behind me called.

"Nice. Morgan Davis?"

"Here."

"Amy Eiffel?"

"Here

"Michael Grant?" No answer. "Michael?"

"HERE!" The door burst open and a boy was standing there. I couldn't help but stare at him, he had shaggy raven black hair that covered one electric blue eye, a pale complexion, was rather tall and had an ever showing smirk. _'Don't you even go there, remember what happened last time you fell for a guy in your class?' _I cringed at the memory _'Don't do it.' _"Sorry, my locker was being stubborn." Mr. Kurtis didn't get angry or anything

"It's okay, go take a seat. Elizabeth Heart?"

"Here." The girl in front of me said as Michael sat down next to me and Mr. Kurtis continued, ending on Chase.

"Now I have the sign up sheets for our field trip next week, I'd like you all to take them home and have your parents sign them and if you can, bring them back tomorrow." He walked down the isles, handing everyone a sheet and then went back to his desk. "Now today we're gonna review yesterday's exam and Michael ?" He looked up "Could you help Adrian since she's new?" He gestured to me and Michael looked at me then nodded. "Okay thank you now on with the work."

"Here's what we worked on through the past few days." Michael said as he pulled a binder out and opened it. There were pictures of half crumbled structures and polished statues. I nodded

"Now put your books away and we're gonna do a little pop picture quiz." There was the sound of books closing. "Now who can tell me which goddess this is?" My hand shot up. "Yes Adrian?"

"Hestia?" I asked and he nodded

"Very good and what is her rank?"

"She's the minor virgin goddess of the hearth." I answered

"Very good. Been studying Greek mythology I see?"

"Well mostly Percy Jackson but I guess you could say that." He laughed and flipped the page. Grace Burn's hand rose and Mr. Kurtis nodded towards her to answer

"Hera, the queen of the goddess', Zeus's wife and the goddess of marriage and childbirth and her sacred animal is a peacock."

"Good and?" He flipped the page and three hands raised. "Tyler."

"Hermes, the god of thieves, the messenger of the gods and the god of travels. His symbols are winged shoes and the Caduceus." Mr. Kurtis looked impressed.

"Very good Tyler, I didn't know you were paying attention when we studied this. Anyway." He flipped the page and this went on for the next forty-five minutes.

_Adrian has already been accepted by Chase. Is Morgan gonna be as easy or are they gonna have to try a bit harder? We're gonna go and see what's going on in Morgans head now._

MORGAN'S POV 9:45 AM

"Hey moody." My best friend, Alex Dare called as I walked to my locker. I smiled at him as he came up beside and looped an arm around my shoulders, his strangely blonde hair sticking up in some parts. "How was class? I heard we have a new student, did you meet them?" I let the 'Moody' comment slide.

"Class was good and yeah, I met her. Her name is Adrian, she seems okay." I said as I opened my locker and pulled my math book out. "She sat two rows ahead of me with Michael and Chase Zender seems to like her." I shut the door and locked it.

"Michael has a job interview at that new cafe in town, um Darrel's I think is the name and he wanted me to go with him. Wanna tag along?" I mauled it over

"Sure, why not. I'll let my mom know I'll be home a little later." I tossed the fizzled mess known as my hair over my shoulder.

"Ready?" Alex held his elbow out for me to take and I laughed.

"Okay Romeo." I hooked my arm through his and we walked down to Mr. Luther's room. We went to our seats and pulled out our assignments from yesterday.

"Good morning class." Mr. Luther said as he sat at his desk. He's in his late thirties, has a messy mop of red hair and green eyes. He often wore jeans and a tee-shirt and pf course that was the outfit for today.

"Good morning Mr. Luther." The whole class said at once. A strand of red frizz decided to break free from the rest to fall in my face. Alex reached out and tucked it behind my ear.

"Thanks." I murmured. He smiled and took my hand under the desk.

"Did everyone finish yesterdays homework? If so please bring it up." Mr. Luther said and everyone got up to bring their papers up. I was about to take mine up when Alex grabbed it and took it up with him and winked at me.

"Here's mine and Morgan's." Alex handed the assignments to Mr. Luther and made his way back to me.

"Is that everyone? Good, okay while I'm signing these, I want you all to work on the work sheets I placed on your desks'. You have thirty minutes to complete them and your time starts now." I pulled my favorite purple pencil from my pouch and started. I stumbled on a few but I thought about and then remembered what does what and finished in twenty minutes. So for the next fifteen minutes, I studied for reading and writing class. You might say I'm a teacher's pet but really I just don't take failure.

"Okay put your pencils down and pass those papers up." Alex took mine again and he smiled at me.

"You're weird." I told him once he'd come back.

"I know but that's a good thing." I laughed and elbowed him. "Ow" He fake cried and laughed. Mr. Luther looked at us and we shut up.

"Okay, here you go people. Some of you did better than others and some, well let's just say you should pay more attention in class." Mr. Luther said as he handed out the assignments. As usual, Alex and I both got A's

"Want to hang out after Michael 's interview?" I was about to say yes

"Oh shoot, I can't! I promised two freshmen, Izzy Trent and Gina Foster that I'd tutor them today. I can't believe I forgot, I'm sorry." He smiled

"It's okay, we can hang out tomorrow, okay?" I smiled too.

"Totally. See you after choir." I took my song book out of my bag, shut the door again and headed for the auditorium. I was about to open the doors when someone said

"Hi, you're Morgan Davis right?" It was Adrian. She didn't look like much but looks could be deceiving. She had her hand outstretched but I ignored it.

"Yes" I turned on her and opened the doors. Who does she think she is? I don't want to know what her intentions are. I found my seat next to Bella Dawn, one of the semi goth girls here. She has short black hair with a single purple streak in it, has brown eyes and always wears long sleeves, no matter how hot it was. She only ever spoke to me and not full sentences.

"Morning chickadees" Ms. Bold said as she walked out on to the stage.

"Morning Ms. bold." I saw Adrian take a slip of paper to Ms. Bold and Michael take his seat by Shane Brook.

"Ah newbie are you? Awesome, it's always fun to have new faces. Do you sing much?" Adrian nodded and Ms. Bold smiled "Awesome, could you give us a sample?" Adrian nodded

"Does it matter what I sing?" She asked and Ms. Bold shook her head

"Anything you know well enough." Adrian closed her eyes a moment then opened them.

"Okay." She cleared her throat

'She never slows down

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone

Feels like it's all coming down.

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears, if she cries

that first tear. The tears will not stop raining down.

So stand in the rain,

stand your ground

stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain,

you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain'

She looked at Ms. Bold and waited.

"Well you're obviously a first soprano. Now we just have to see were in the first soprano's you belong. Izzy, Morgan and Bella come over here please." Bella and I walked up then Izzy Trent came up. We stood in our normal line; Bella, me and Izzy. First we tried it with Adrian between me and Bella then at the end. Neither sounded good and then we tried it with Bella, me, Adrian and Izzy and it actually sounded great.

"Very good, girls. Now that that's sorted out, let's get to work on our fall recital performance. Are you familiar with the song True Colors Adrian?" She nodded "Okay good, then you probably won't need much practice. Now to your marked spots and we can begin."

_Morgan thinks Adrian is different and in her book different isn't a good thing. We turn our attention to Izzy now, who doesn't know what to think of this new girl._

IZZY'S POV 11:55 AM

Morgan didn't look happy about this new girl, Adrian. I don't know what I think of her. She seems too perfect but it also seems like she's trying not to be perfect, like she's hiding something. Did I just think that? I don't know where that came from, it's been happening often like I can tell what people are feeling. I hope Morgan's mood get's better cause when she's in a bad mood, she get's really cranky.

"Well done everyone, same time tomorrow. Keep practicing." Ms. Bold had called as we left the auditorium.

"Hey Iz." I looked over and saw my cousin Marcus coming towards me. "You okay kiddy?" I was only three years younger than him and he still intended on calling me 'kiddy'. He ran a hand through his hair as we walked to my locker to get my lunch money.

"Yeah I'm good." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hey! Quit it!" I pushed his hand away and straightened my hair with my mini comb.

"Hey Izzy." I turned to see my friend, Gina Foster, walking over. "Want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah, see ya Marcus." I shut my locker and followed Gina to the cafeteria. We got our food then sat at a mostly empty table.

"Hey girls," Morgan came over and sat with them. "Ready to study?" I gave her a weird look

"No." I said and she laughed.

"Well to bad. We're gonna study and you're gonna like it." We laughed _'Glad her mood swing is over.'_ I thought happily as I took a bit of my food.

"Ugh mystery meat, blah. I wish they'd get a better cook. Don't get me wrong, Madeline is great and all but this" Gina held her spoon up and dumped its contents "is just gross." Morgan and I nodded.

"Hey girls." We all looked up to see Alex. "May I sit with you?" I liked the fact that Alex called us 'girls' and not 'guys'.

"Sure" Morgan slid down a bit to make room for her soon-to-be boyfriend. What the heck?! Where did that come from?! I can't predict the future now can I?

"So what's the deal-i-o with you two? I mean, you've been friends for like ever. Are you gonna ask her out already or not?" Gina and I both asked and said at the same time. Morgan blushed but Alex just smiled.

"I was gonna surprise her but I guess now is as good a time as any." Alex said and Morgan's mouth dropped to the floor. Gina and I laughed. "So Morgan Halla Davis, would you give me the pleasure of joining me on a date this Saturday and being my girlfriend?" I swear I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would! I've been waiting for you to ask me since middle school." She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What kind of kiss is that?" Gina was grinning as she said this and Morgan looked embarrassed. Alex laughed and hugged her.

"The kind first timers get." _'Lovebirds or as friend owl would say "twitter-pated" Haha I can't believe I just quoted Bambi. I'm such a nerd.' _

"So anyway" Gina said in a freaky British accent which made the rest of us laugh. I saw Chase and Adrian laughing about something and hoped it wasn't us. No, Chase wasn't like that, she was nice to me and Gina and she thought highly of Morgan, considering Morgan thought she was hot-headed and full of herself. I waved at them and they waved back. Chase was... well a chase. Most boys drool over her and others ran in fear from her.

"Izzy? Earth to Izzy!" I hadn't realized Gina had been practically shouting at me until she prodded me hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" She pointed furiously behind me.

"Am I interrupting?" Oh.. My.. God. I turned around very slowly to see none other than the star soccer player, Daniel Harald. Not to mention my biggest crush.

"Uh hi Daniel, uh no you're not, we were just talking and what not. Heh heh." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and plastered a really stupid grin on my face. God I look like an idiot don't I? He smiled

"That's cool, so Alex practice this Thursday?" Oh that's right, I forgot to mention that Alex is the second soccer super star.

"Yeah after school. We've still got a game tonight right?" Daniel nodded. "Cool, are you busy after the tutor session?" Alex turned his attention to Morgan. She pondered it

"I don't think so and my parents intended on going to the game anyway." She said "I" The lights went off then back on, indicating five minutes. I started cleaning up my stuff.

"Okay well see you all later. Bye Izzy." I stared after him. Did he just... Wow!

"OMG Izzy!" Morgan smiled at me and Gina clapped excitedly

"Did that really just happen?" I was almost speechless.

_Our story moves on to later in the day, as Michael , Alex and Morgan make their way to the new café known as Derells. _

MICHAEL'S POV

Well this should be fun. My first job interview and I'm at least fourteen minutes late.

"Do you think they'll still interview me?" I asked Alex nervously as we turned the corner and he laughed

"Dude, you're acting like a chick."

"Hey!" Morgan elbowed him in the arm "Not all girls act like that but seriously Michael , I'm sure they'll understand." She said reassuringly, which was not reassuring at all. What if they thought I was irresponsible and didn't give me the job? Okay that's it. Alex is right, I do sound like a chick.

"Well since I already sound like a chick, here's the rest of it. I can't believe this new girl, Adrian. Have you seen her? I swear, one minute she's ogling over me and the next it's like I'm some awkward as ever nerd. I don't understand it." The café was in sight and it wasn't that full.

"Girls will be girls, no offense Morgan." She rolled her eyes. I opened the door and a little bell rang over head.

"Nice place." Morgan commented and she was right. It was painted a nice lavender\aqua blue color with matching booths and stools. The counter tops were garnet and the back station was nicely put together. A few waitresses in jeans and little dress type shirts, brought out trays with all sorts of food.

"Can I help you?" A brunette asked.

"They need a booth and I have an interview with the owner." I said and she nodded

"Okay, you two follow me and you go sit over there. I tell Wanda you're here." Morgan and Alex followed the waitress to a small booth and I went to sit at the bar. A chef came up to me, holding a dish rag and a mug.

"What can I do you for?" He asked in a slight British accent. He was sort of burly, had curly brown hair and a constant smirk.

"I'm here for an interview." I said and the man smiled

"Well it'll be nice to see a new face around here. Names Trent Johnson." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Ah you must be Michael " I turned to see a woman, around the age of probably thirty? She was pretty in a way, her hair was a a mix of several browns and some blonde. Her eyes were a soft blue and she had some freckles. She wore a pair of well worn jeans and a black tee-shirt with colorful butterflies across it. "I'm Wanda."

"Yes, sorry I'm late." She chuckled

"You're fine, in fact I thought I was gonna keep you waiting. I was a bit busy myself so you actually came at the perfect time." I smiled and she gestured for me to follow her. We went through a swinging door and into a kitchen. She sat at a little table in the corner and took a sheet of paper out from a small box. "Can you fill this out please?" She slid the paper and a pen towards me.

"Sure." It was some simple questions like 'why do I want to work for them' and 'what times am I good with' 'what is my specialty' and what not. Once I finished, Wanda read through at and smiled,

"Perfect and your parents are okay with you working here?" I nodded and her smile widened

"When can I start?" She looked at a calender on the wall and frowned

"How does today sound?" She asked

"Really? That's... Sure I'd love to." She looked relieved

"Phew, that's good. One of my staff members had to go to Texas for a family thing so I'm one short today. Thank you so much, here." She grabbed a bag off the back of a door and handed it to me. "Your uniform, there's a changing room up stairs, first door on the left." She pointed to a set of stairs behind some crates.

"Hey Wanda? I need your help up front!"

"Okay be right there Ness." Wanda stood and headed for the front. I stood and made my way up the stairs. I turned the corner and collided with someone, knocking us both over. I pushed my self up and looked at the person under me. _'Oh no.' _This person had long dirty blonde hair falling in their face and no guy ever had their hair that long. It was a girl and one I knew.

"Ow watch where you're going!" She yelled as she pushed the hair back, revealing the same blue eyes I'd seen in class today. Once she saw who I was, her eyes widened. "What the heck are you doing here?" she half yelled half whispered.

"I just got accepted to work here, what are you doing here?" I said in almost the same tone. She glared at me

"My mom and aunt own this place and I work part-time." She pulled herself up "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be down stairs." She said and turned to head to stairs. _'What the hell was that about? If I have to work with her and she's gonna be like that all the time, my life is gonna suck.' _I thought dryly._ 'So now she hates my guts, great. Just keep adding to the list. First she couldn't stop staring at me, then she turned away from me like I was gonna do something to her and now she yells at me for not seeing her. Wow, I will never understand girls.' _I thought of all of this while I changed. My uniform is a pair of jean cut offs, a white button down and a black hip apron. **(A\N I have no idea what these kind of aprons are, the ones you see waitresses and waiters wear at Red lobster and Logan's you know? I'm just gonna call them hip aprons.) **I opened the door and went down stairs. Wanda met me at the stairs.

"Everything fit okay?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, you ready?"

"Am I ready? No. Am I willing to do it? Yes." I said and she laughed

"That's the spirit, now I need you back here, helping our chef Trent Johnson." She gestured to Trent and I nodded.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it here. Everyone's like family, you'll fit right in." He smiled as he spoke and I felt the need to smile too.

"Sounds fun. So what do I do?" I stepped forward and Trent lead me to a station with some plates, utensils, napkins, bowls, cups, mugs and milkshake glasses. I was impressed, they were all nicely stacked and placed in certain spots to make it easier to grab what you need.

"Now your job is to help me plate orders and some times I might have you take an order out or have you make something. Sound easy enough?"

"This sounds like child's play. So what do we have?" He pulled a slip of paper from a ring and read it.

"Medium strawberry shake, small chocolate shake and a large fry for table eight. I'll start the fries, you go tell the red-head in back a medium strawberry and small chocolate, her name's Casey." I nodded and turned to go find this Casey. I walked through a swinging door and instantly saw the spunky red-head standing at a milkshake maker.

"Are you Casey?" I said and she turned to look at me.

"Ah newbie ay? Casey would be me. What can I do for you lad?" She had a deep Scottish accent, meditation blue eyes and freckles practically covered every inch of her face and arms. She looked about eighteen to nineteen and was about a half a foot taller the me.

"A medium strawberry and a small chocolate. Trent's orders and yeah, like two minutes new." She laughed and grabbed a metal cup.

"Well I'll call ye back when I'm done, aye?" **(A\N If you've listened to Outlander, you'll see that Casey is pretty much a girl version of Jamie Fraser, not intentionally but I couldn't resist. Hehe.) **I nodded and walked back through the door and back to Trent.

"Okay shakes are being made, what else can I do?" He cocked his head to one side

"Could you get Adrian?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled

"Good thanks. I need her to do something and she should have something you can do." I nodded

"Uh where would I find her?"

"She's probably in the back." He pointed some tongs at a door

"Okay I'll be back unless she bites my head off." Trent laughed and waved it off as I went through the door. I found her in a back room, stacking crates and moving some boxes while dancing around with some ear buds in. She hadn't noticed me yet so I hid behind a stack of boxes and watched her for a bit. She turned her back for a moment so I walked out and stood there till she turned back so it didn't look like I was spying on her. When she did turn around, she looked at me.

"What is it?" Not exactly what I was expecting but it was better than being accused of spying.

"Trent needs you. Listen, sorry for walking into you, I didn't know anyone else was up there." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just, you know, getting used to everything and all that. And today just hasn't really been good for me so I was already in that mood." I nodded "Well let's see what Trent want's." She walked past me and our arms brushed each other. I felt little tingles go up my own and from the look on her face, she did too.

"Probably nothing, let's go." I said and she nodded.

_How about that? Will Adrian open up to Michael or try to keep him out?_

GINA'S POV 2:45 PM

Izzy met me by my locker before we had to go to PE and we walked together to the girls locker room then started changing.

"Morgan told me that we're gonna study at that new Cafe called Darrel's." She said as she pulled on a white t-shirt and tied a scrunchy to it. I followed pursuit but not the pony tail thingy.

"Okay sounds cool, I haven't been there before but I heard it's great." She nodded

"It is. Uncle Jack brought some of their chicken noodle soup home and it was the best." I smiled

"Cool. Hey look, there's that new girl. What did you say her name was?" Izzy looked to where I was pointing

"Her name's Adrian, she's cool enough. Morgan dislikes her." I nodded

"I can see why." She had really nice hair and really pretty eyes, like a deep sapphire color.

"Okay girls, hustle up. Anyone late again and I'll have you run ten laps around the gym." That got everyone's attention. Izzy and I were already done so we went to wait by the front. "Zender!" Couch Grole was the girls couch but couch Parker was the head couch but if couch Grole called you out, it's either good or bad. Most of the time it's bad. Chase walked up to her

"Yes couch?" Grole pointed at Adrian.

"Show newbie here the ropes if you please. If you do good, it's extra gym credit." Chase looked shocked

"For real couch?"

"You bet, now everyone move it, move it, move it! Let's go, everyone out!" I stood next to Izzy while we waited for the rest of the girls. Chase and Adrian made they're way over to us and Adrian smiled

"Hey you two, you know Adrian right?" Chase asked once they reached us

"I do, you did really good in choir today." Izzy said and Adrian blushed

"Thanks but I really wasn't trying to impress anyone, I was just doing what I would do if I were singing by myself you know?" Izzy smiled

"I know exactly how that is! It's kind of weird but if you pretend no one's there then it's easier." She and Adrian talked half the time so Chase and I made small talk. We never really saw much of each other so it was weird.

* * *

3:45 PM

Once school was out, me and Izzy were on our way to meet Morgan, Alex and Michael at Darrel's cafe. We had been talking but once we turned the corner and saw the cafe, the only we could do was stare. It was beautiful, the windows had tiny stained glass pictures of flowers, birds, trees and little pixie. The trim on the outside was a silvery color and the walls that weren't bricks were a pretty soft aqua blue.

"If the outside is this pretty, I bet the inside is jaw-dropping." I said and Izzy nodded. We walked inside and of course, I was right. It was amazing and the outfits the waitresses wore were so cute! I instantly saw Morgan and Alex and they waved us over. I grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her towards them.

"This place is amazing." I gushed and Morgan nodded

"The decor is brilliant. In others places it wouldn't have looked good but they somehow made it work." I nodded in agreement "Okay you two ready to study?" Izzy gave her a look that said 'uh no.' but Morgan just laughed "Too bad, pass em up." We pulled our math books out and began our session.

_As you can see the girls seem to get along in their on ways. Lat's see how Chase takes this day._

CHASE'S POV 6:15 AM

Well the morning started like any other, Melody is jumping on my bed still in her pj's, singing Mermaid by Train. Mom and dad are downstairs making breakfast and Mark is probably getting ready for school.

"Okay enough with the train songs. The least you could do was sing a Red or Skillet song." She stopped jumping and looked at me.

"I don't like their music and you know that." She retorted as best a nine-year old can retort anything. She slid off my bed and started throwing clothes at me.

"Okay okay I'm up, happy?" I threw the covers off and sat up. She smiled

"Yes, now put these on and these." She handed me a pair of ripped jeans, a white tee-shirt and my favorite black school vest. My sister the fashion expert.

"Ugh fine. Hand me that brush please." She grabbed the purple and black stripped brush off my desk and tossed it to me. "Thanks."

"Mom's making french toast so hurry it up."

"Okay smarty pants. I'll be down in a minute." She skipped out of my room and shut the door. "Goofball." I pulled my clothes on then ran the brush through my hair. As I was heading downstairs, our seventeen year old brother mark met me half way down.

"Hey sis, Melody get to you too?" I nodded and noticed his clothes were matching and not a pair of jeans that hung under his waist with a muscle shirt. Melody made him wear some jeans with a belt and made him keep them up, along with a nice tee-shirt and his hair was brushed.

"Morning you two, ah Melody have her way with you Mark?" Mom asked and laughed as he grumbled his answer. I didn't mind my assemble cause it suited me. Melody skipped down stairs in a pair of blue jeans, a pink tee-shirt with hearts on the front and a jean jacket, her elbow length hair still a mess.

"Don't they look good mommy?" Melody walked behind Mark and pulled his shirt down. "Okay perfect." Mark just grumbled and poured himself some coffee, handing me a mug and the pot once he'd finished. "I want some."

"Oh no you don't, you don't need any extra caffeine miss." Mom said and handed her a cup of OJ. "Want me to fix your hair?"

"Yes, pig tails please." Mom smiled and took the brush Melody held out for her. I smiled at them

"Eat you two, you gotta leave soon." Dad called from the kitchen. I walked in and made plates for Mark and I.

"Here bro." He took the plate from me and set it on the bar table.

"Thanks." He finished his in like two bites while it took me longer of course. "Come on, I'm starting the car." Mark got up and walked to the garage door. I put my plate in the sink, grabbed my backpack and jumped out the door

"See you tonight guys. Have fun at school Melody." I waved and shut the door behind me. Mark just started the engine to his black mustang and I hopped in. The garage door opened and we pulled out.

* * *

7:30 AM

I was on my way to class when

"Hey look at the new girl." It was unmistakably Joseph Warren and his pall, Rick Norway, the school jerks.

"Where's you move from, a goth store?" Rick called.

"Yeah are you an emo?" They laughed and I could see who it was they were calling out. She was our new student, I never heard her name but I could already tell she was gonna be cool. She was wearing all black, black jeans, black tank top and black high tops. She had hip length hair pulled into a pony tail and her backpack was white with paint splatters and written in large red letters were Three Days Grace. _'Totally gonna be friends with her.'_ It looks like she'd designed the pack herself which was cool.

"Joseph and Rick." At my voice, they started backing away from me. "Were you picking on the new girl?" They shook their heads "Well then I suggest that you get your butts to your lockers and leave her alone or there is gonna be something else in your lockers besides your crap." I threatened them and they bolted. I laughed at them and turned to the new girl "Sorry about them, they don't know when to keep their mouths shut. I'm Chase Zender. First day?" She looked relieved that I wasn't being a jerk.

"Yeah, my name's Adriana Morn but I prefer Adrian. Thanks for that." She pointed to Joseph and Rick and I smiled.

"No problem. First period starts soon, who are your teachers?" I asked and she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Mr. Kurtis for history, Mrs. Everglades for reading and English, Ms. Bold for choir, Mr. Luther for math, Ms. Edge for science and Mr. Parker for gym." I smile

"Cool, we have almost all the same classes except I have Mrs. Thorn for track and field. Well if you got your book, we can head down now." She smiled

"Okay one sec." She tucked her book under her to close her locker. When she was done I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. Once we entered Mr. Kurtis's room, I went and sat in my usual spot next to this girl named Grace Burn.

"Ah our new student, Adriana Morn correct?" Mr. Kurtis asked Adrian and she nodded

"Yes but I prefer being called Adrian if that's okay." She said and Mr. Kurtis smiled

"Okay Adrian would you like to introduce yourself to the class while I sign this?" She nodded and turned to face everyone.

"Well you can call me Adrian, I'm not goth or emo, I just like black. Thanks." She turned and took the piece of paper Mr. Kurtis signed for her and took a seat by the window.

"Thank you Adrian now roll call. Diana Asher?"

"Here." Diana was a perky brunette who sat in the front of the room.

"Tyler Afton?" Tyler was a football player and he sat a row behind me.

"Here"

"Grace Burn?"

"Present."

"Amber Cert?"

"Not here. LOL kidding." Amber was a jokester and thought she was hilarious.

"Nice, Morgan Davis?" Morgan didn't like me that much but I thought she was cool

"Here."

"Amy Eiffel?" Amy was co captain of the cheer leaders.

"Here."

"Michael Grant." Of course he wasn't here, he normally sat where Adrian is sitting and that seat was empty. "Michael?"

"HERE!" The door flung open and Michael stood there, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, my locker was being stubborn." Mr. Kurtis nodded

"It's okay, go take a seat. Elizabeth Heart?"

"Here" Elizabeth called as Michael sat down next to Adrian. Roll call always ended on me but I never cared.

"Now I have the sign up sheets for our field trip next week, I'd like you all to take them home and have your parents sign them and if you can, bring them back tomorrow." He walked down the isles, handing everyone a sheet and then went back to his desk. "Now today we're gonna review yesterday's exam and Michael ?" He looked up "Could you help Adrian since she's new?" Michael looked at her then nodded "Okay thank you now on with the work."

* * *

3:45 PM

"Hey sis." Mark said as he came up to my locker. Last period had just ended and I was getting my backpack and homework.

"Hey bro." I said as I shut my locker and started walking with him to the front parking lot

"I was gonna head to that new place a few blocks from here, you wanna come or do you wanna walk home?" I elbowed him and he laughed "Okay, walking is out."

"You think. I wanted to see that place too." He held his hands up in mock surrender

"Okay, I'm sorry miss Chase." He then bowed and I faked a kick at his shin. "Hey! I'll make you walk." I laughed and got in the passenger seat.

"I would never really kick you and you know that." I said as he got in the drivers seat. He laughed and started the engine.

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna have to get something for Melody, mom and dad." He said as we pulled out of the lot. I nodded and rummaged through my backpack and brought out a pack of minty gum.

"Want some?" I held out a piece for him and he took it

"Sure, thanks." He popped it into his mouth and chewed. I stuck a piece in my mouth and let the minty goodness spread across my tongue. "We're here." Mark said as he pulled into a parking lot. The building was very pretty on the outside, with beautiful little stained glass pictures in lines between each window.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I said and Mark shrugged.

"If you say so. Come on." He got out of the car and waited for me. I rolled my eyes and got out. We walked in and a little bell rang over head. A waitress with red hair came up to us. She smiled at Mark

"How can I help you?" Mark didn't seem to care that she was flirting with him

"Yeah, can we have a table?" She smiled and nodded then she noticed me and frowned.

"Is this your girl friend?" Mark's eyes widened and my mouth dropped open

"God no! He's my brother, that's just gross!" I said and the waitress rolled her eyes.

"Okay sorry. Well, follow me please."

UNKNOWN POV

YESTERDAY 7:30 AM

"Hay Lin! Come here!" A woman called out.

"What is it Will?" Another woman of thirty, came running into the room.

"Look! I think the heart has chosen the new Guardians. A portal has opened up in New York and there hasn't been any portals since we were guardians. Something must by wrong in Meridian." The first woman, Will said, pointing at a piece of paper. The first woman, Hay Lin gasped

"Oh no, but if a portal has opened then..."

"Either this is Phobos's doing or we have a new enemy to deal with." Will said. "We'd better find these new Guardians or else the world's doomed. Let me see if I can get a hold of the rest of the gang." Hay Lin shook her head.

"I doubt it they'll come but it's worth a shot." Will grabbed her phone and dialed the first number. It rang a few times then the receiver was picked up

"Hello?" Came an answer through the speaker

"Hey Irma, it's Will. Listen, Hay Lin and I think the new Guardians have been chosen but a portal has opened in New York, which is where the new Guardians live"

"And you think that the new bad dudes know about them?" She asked

"Yeah, we need your help. How fast can you get to Halogar, New York?" There was a short pause on Irma's end

"Tonight tops. Martin took Annabel to an art convention in Chicago but I had to work so they went without me. Let me give him a call and tell him I won't be home for a few days. I'll give you a call as soon as I get his answer okay?" **(A\N I just love Irma + Martin. Those of you who liked Irma + Andrew, I'm totally fine with that.)**

"Okay, come prepared. I don't know what it is we're gonna be up against so bring your game face." Irma chuckled

"You got it Will. Bye." The other line went dead. Hay Lin smiled

"Okay now let's try Taranee." Will dialed the next number and thankfully, Taranee answered.

"Hey Will." Nigel answered the phone.

"Hi Nigel, I need to talk to Taranee, is she around?" There was a shuffling sound on the other end

"Hello?"

"Taranee, it's Will. How fast can you get to Halogar, New York?" A sound a papers flipping made Will pull the phone back a bit.

"That's a little sudden but probably by late afternoon tomorrow. Why, what's going on?" Will informed Taranee of the new guardians and the portal in New York.

"Oh my, that's bad. Hang on, okay done. I just got a plane ticket for a flight leaving in an hour. Let me tell Nigel and Maggie. I'll see you tomorrow, tell me if anything happens. I'll be in touch, bye." The line went dead again and Hay Lin looked slightly relieved.

"I know Cornelia doesn't wish to speak to me but I'm gonna try anyway. Did you get tickets?" Hay Lin nodded.

"Yep, our flight leaves in two hours. Call Cornie while I pack." Will nodded and dialed Cornelia's cell.

"Hello?" Will took a deep breath and hoped Cornelia wouldn't turn her down

"Hey Cornelia, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but it's important." There was a pause then she sighed

"Fine what is it?" Will sighed

"Thanks, the new Guardians have been chosen and a portal just happened to appear in Halogar, New York. Will you help us?" Another pause then another sigh

"Fine, as long as Caleb can come."

"Caleb is more then welcome to come. We need all the help we can get."

"Okay we'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Cornelia, Hay Lin and I will be there in a few hours. Taranee is on her way too and so is Irma. Let's hope it's not to bad and it won't take long. See you some hours from now. Bye" Both hung up their phones.

"So? We all good?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, thankfully. We all set ourselves?" Hay Lin nodded

"Yeah and I told Eric I'd be gone for a few days." A man entered the room and frowned

"What's going on?" He asked and Will looked at him

"Hey Matt. The new Guardians have been chosen but I think the baddie's found that out too. A portal just opened not a mile from their school so the veil must have been lowered. We have to tell them." Matt looked worried

"Then I'm coming." He said stubbornly

"Since you're kind of the only one who doesn't drain life force by using their powers, that's totally fine." Matt nodded

"When do we leave?" He asked and Will grabbed a bag Hay Lin was holding out for her

"Now."

_As our story unfolds, we now know a little about all the new girls now and how their day has gone. The old Guardians are on their way but will they make it before it's too late?_

ADRIAN'S POV 5:30 PM PRESENT DAY

"Hey uh Adrian?" I looked up to see Michael standing over me.

"One sec." I said as I finished on the pastry I'd been working on. "Here Trent." I said as I handed him the plate.

"Thanks doll." He put the plate on a tray as I turned back to Michael.

"What's up?" I placed my hands on the counter behind me and looked at him. He fidgeted a bit

"Uh could you help me with something?" I stared at him

"You want my help?" He nodded meekly "Um okay where exactly?"

"Back room." I pushed off from the counter and walked towards the back room. I saw what he meant as soon as I walked in. A large mound of boxes and grates had fallen over and a lot of them were heavy.

"Ah, what happened?" I asked as I picked up an empty crate and started a stack.

"I was trying to put something away and bumped that one which started the chain reaction which caused the rest to go down." I nodded and stacked another crate on the first one.

"Done that before, hurt a lot, nothing serious but I've got a scar from it." Michael made a face and I nodded. "Here, help me with this." I said, trying to lift a box and finding it to be heavy. He grabbed the other side and we lifted it together, moving it to the back so it was out of the way.

"Thanks for helping me with this, you won't get in trouble will you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah I get away with a lot of things." He stared at me "I'm kidding, I never get into trouble and when I do, it's only because I couldn't hear them cause I had my ear buds in." He nodded and chuckled. He picked up another box and placed it on top of the others. Just then, a very loud crash came from outside then something huge struck the door, making a large dent in it.

"What the hell was that?!" I distantly heard Michael yell while I stared at the door. "Come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Before he could get me to the door, the stacks of crates fell right in front of the door. "Adrian, what's wrong?!" I couldn't answer even if I wanted to, I couldn't move, I couldn't even think straight. A voice, that of a male yelled in my head telling me to go outside but another one, that of a woman told me not to. I grabbed my head and sunk to my knees

"Stop! Stop yelling at me!" I felt hands around me and felt myself being lifted. It was all I could do not to thrash around like a crazed dolphin. Another loud bang sounded but not from the back door, it came from the one leading to the front. Just then, the door flew open and the crates scattered. I felt someone take me from Michael. I heard a low murmur of words and then everything went black.

**Oh very bad cliff hanger. Sorry everyone, not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow but I'll try. I'll try to update daughter of Thanatos soon too and work on behind the façade. Thanks for reading and please try to review, it means a lot.**

**Chase; What's gonna happen Kris?**

**Me; 'sigh' We'll find out later.**

**Gina; But I want to get my fire power.**

**Me; Sorry Gina but you'll just have to wait.**

**Gina; You're no fun.**

**Izzy; You sound like Mason, hey when are we gonna meet Mason and the rest of our familes?**

**Me; 'groans' You'll see when I update.**

**Lance; What's going on here?**

**Gina; Kris is no fun.**

**Lance; Why is that?**

**Chase; I just wanted to know what was gonna happen next here. Hey Kris when's your story gonna update?**

**Me; As soon as I figure out how to put prophecy that Cosmic Oracle made for me into the story okay? Everyone done asking questions?**

**Lance; Almost, can we end this now?**

**Me; 'stares at Lance' Why?**

**Lance; 'smiles smugly' You'll find out.**

**Me; Ugh fine, I don't own the original Guardians or their families. I own everything else though. **

**Morgan; Just review please so I don't have Chase punch you. Thanks, now good night.**

**Izzy; Night!**

**Gina; Good night!**

**Chase; Night.**

**Me; Lance say good night.**

**Lance; Good night**

**Me; Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me; I know a lot of people aren't gonna read this but I know Cosmic Oracle will because she's the bestest friend I could ask for. Anyway if you do read this, reviewing is really helpful and any corrections or better plot builders that you think would work, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Chase; Let's get this chapter started already. I can't wait for everyone to read what happens!**

**Izzy; Yeah, the suspense is killing me! Kidding but seriously, review and any tips would be nice.**

**Me; Okay okay let's get this started shall we**

**All; YES!**

**Me; (Holds hands up in mock surrender) Okay I'm starting. Hope you like it!**

**All; Bye!**

CHASE'S POV 5:30 PM

"Hey Chase." I looked up from my iPod to see Izzy Trent standing in front of me. I smiled

"Hey Iz, what's up?" I asked and she shrugged

"Nothing interesting, isn't this place cool?" I nodded. "The outfits are really cute too." I laughed

"Yeah, Melody would love them. Oh I almost forgot, I have to get her something or she'll be jealous." I stood and headed for the class counter with tons of little deserts and sandwiches on display.

"How can I help you ma'am?" a burly man asked from behind the counter. I looked at the various items and choose three star-shaped cookies for Melody and two lobster tails for mom and dad. "Anything else? We have a discount if you purchase over three items that you get a half off item of your choice." I raised an eye brow.

"Really? Cool uh-"

CRASH! BANG! ROOOAAAR!

"What in bloody hell is going on?" The man yelled. I looked around and saw everyone running for the exits or shoving each other to get out. I rushed back to the booth to see Izzy, Gina and Morgan all crouched as far back as they could get. I turned my head and saw a 'staff only' door few ten feet away, if we could make it over the booths I bet there's an exit door back there.

"Girls," I pointed to the door "Follow me." I started climbing over to seats and looked back to make sure they were coming. I climbed over the last one and turned to help Izzy and Gina down then waited for Morgan. Once she jumped down, I flung the door open and everyone hurried in. I pulled it shut behind us and looked around, we were in a hall way. In front of us was a stair case that went up to the higher leave, to our left was a dead-end and to the right was where the noise was coming from. Three silhouetted shadows made their way towards us so I pulled the girls into the shadows and waited for them to pass. They rounded the corner and we got a perfect look at them, it was two women and a guy. The women were total strangers to me, they weren't familiar in any way but the guy was unmistakably Michael Grant. One of the women was holding something... Wait, no, someone. They were holding a person, one with long dirty blonde hair.

"That's Adrian!" Izzy whisper-shouted in my ear. Gina was clutching Izzy's arm and Morgan looked irritated and scared. As they came closer, we could hear whatever it was they were talking about, which consisted of Michael using some colorful words and demanding what's going on. The women didn't answer but continued talking in hushed tones to each other, something about Meridian and the Heart of kandra something or other and that some Guardians had been chosen. What the heck? They walked up the stair case and disappeared around the corner, Gina looked at me

"Well do we follow them?" Morgan huffed

"Of course not! It's not our business to get into and besides, they probably know her. I for one want to leave before we get caught and in trouble." I heard only some of this as I started towards the stairs. I felt Izzy and Gina right on my heels as I crept up to the upper floor

"Why didn't you guys come sooner? And why doesn't my mom know about this?" I heard Micheal practically shout from one room as we tiptoed towards it.

"Michael calm down, Elyon is in Meridian defending the kingdom and we tried getting here as fast as possible. We left yesterday from North Carolina, do you expect us to be in New York in five minutes from there?" an irritated, feminine voice asked

"Sorry Will but I'm worried, what is mom defending Meridian from? Who are the other Guardians? What-"

"Michael! You are seriously sounding like a girl. Chill out and let me see if she's okay." I peaked inside the door and saw two women, Michael and Adrian lying on a table. One of the women was a tall red-head, holding her right hand over Adrian's body. The other woman was Asian, she had long blueish hair and was wearing a traditional kimono. "She'll be fine" The red-head said, stepping away from her "Just a bit rattled. Jericho was trying to control her mind and at the same time, I was trying to stop him so it sound like a rock band playing in concert at top-notch right in her head. She'll be somewhat dizzy when she wakes but it'll wear off." The red-head informed.

"I can't see!" Gina protested, craning her neck, trying to get a better look. "Whoa!" She lost her balance and the rest of us toppled into the room.

"Here they are." The Asian said happily. The red-head, Will I think, smiled

"Yep, they are them." I was beyond confused now

"We be who now?" I asked, not anyone particular so Will answered

"You guys are the new witch." the four of us stared at her, clearly confused

"Which what?" Izzy asked which made the Asian laughed

"Not which as WHICH, witch as WITCH." She spelled them out

"You mean we're a group of evil magic doers? Yeah no thanks." Morgan huffed

"You remind me of Cornelia, she was... Well a prissy girl a lot of the time." I giggled, earning a glare from Morgan. **(Rated T for a reason, if you think the word priss or prissy is mean, then ignore it.) **

"Why is the room spinning?" a sickly voice asked. Everyone turned to see Adrian trying to sit up and almost falling off the table. Michael and Will steadied her then laid her back down

"It's okay Adrian, it'll stop soon, just rest." Will said

"Um is it okay to ask who you people are?" Gina asked. The Asian smiled

"Of course it is, I'm Hay Lin and this is Will. We're the previous Guardians." Hay Lin said. Gina nodded

"Now for the second question of the day, what are the Guardians?" I asked

"Magical element controlling beings who serve the purpose of protecting the universe from evil beings who want to take control of it." Will said bluntly. Michael gave her a look and she gave him a 'Don't start' look "You know what happened to Meridian twenty years ago, something is coming back and Elyon needs help. You guys are the only ones that can help" Will said gesturing to the four of us and Adrian. Hay Lin frowned but nodded

"How are we supposed to help?" Adrian asked, sitting up. "We're just normal teenagers in high school, we're not magical beings." Will gave her a pointed look

"Yes you are. Here," Will held her hand out to Adrian. She reached out and took something from Will's hand, she held it up to look it over. It was a long, simple chain with a large diamond-shaped, multiple colored gem the size of a nail polish container encased in silver wire. "Say 'Guardians unit'. Stand back Michael." Adrian didn't seem to believe her but held the jewel close

"Guardians unit." The gem spurted many colors and engulfed me, Morgan, Izzy, Gina and Adrian, lifting us up into the air and washing the room in swirling strobe lights. The colors faded out till the room looked normal and the five of us were transformed.

Morgan's clothes had changed from jean shorts, blue and purple high tops and grey tee-shirt to blue and green stripped leggings, purple ankle boots, blue knee-length skirt with a slit up to mid-thigh and light purple spaghetti crop top. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back into two water fall like pony tails and from her back sprouted blue and green wings out lined in black that twitched.

Gina had the same colored leggings and boots but hers reached mid calf and had small tassels around the ankle, instead of a skirt she had a pair of purple shorts with two long tassels on either side, her shirt was cut at an angle so one half reached her hip and the other met her rib cage. Her chocolate-brown, shoulder-blade length hair was in a high half pony tail that spewed out like a fountain and her wings matched Morgans.

Izzy's outfit consisted of the same stripped leggings, purple slip-on shoes, an ankle length blue skirt that split up one side, a purple wrap type shirt that tied around the front and wrapped around her neck. Her raven-black elbow-length hair was down except for two braids that framed her face, her wings were fluttering, as if wanting to take off.

Adrian had the same leggings, knee-length purple boots with straps wrapped around the ankles and calves, a purple skirt that reached her knees in the back but came up to her thighs in the front and a blue spaghetti crop top that hung unevenly so that the front and the back met the skirt but the sides met her rib cage. Her dirty blonde hair hung in a high pony tail with tiny braids going into it, her wings were folded behind her but were still visible. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened.

I was wear the same leggings as everyone else, with purple high top like boots, a blue mini skirt and a purple long-sleeved top that had a tie that wrapped around my stomach till it tied around as a belt for the skirt. I looked around and saw myself fully in a mirror, my hair was in two sparkler type pig tails, the blue high lights shimmering along with the wings. Everyone looked stunned, even Morgan and it took a lot to stun her.

"Believe us now?" Will asked, crossing her arms. We all nodded, as if in a trance, taking it all in.

* * *

MORGAN'S POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, one second we're in a room with two women we didn't know along with Michael and the next we're transformed into fairy type creatures that supposedly can control the elements. Wait, there are five of us and only four main elements, how does that work?

"There are five of us," I voiced, earning everyone's attention "But there are only four elements. How does that work?"

"Quintessence." Will says matter-of-factly

"And that means what?"

"Lightening, having electronics talk to you and bringing things to life. That power goes to the controller of the Heart." 'So, Adrian.'

"How are we supposed to know who controls what element?" Izzy asked, eyes flashing excitedly

"Very simple actually, Gina right?" Will turned to Gina to which she nodded meekly "Here" Will grabbed a small candle from one of the shelves in the room and held it in front of her "Imagine the wick igniting." Gina shut her eyes and a second later, the wick burst into a small flame. She opened her eyes and jumped at the fact that the candle was now lit

"Did I do that? Whoa..." Will nodded and Hay Lin went over to Izzy

"You're air." She stated simply.

"How- how do you know?" Hay Lin smiled

"Because my wings never stopped twitching when I was in Guardian form and I bet ever since you turned thirteen every time you sneezed it looked like a tornado hit." Izzy stared bewildered at her then nodded

"Yes! It scared the crap out of me the first time it happened, my mom would be like 'What happened in here?' and I just reply with 'I lost something'. At least now I know what it is." Hay Lin laughed. Will turned to me then looked around the room for a moment

"Ah." She walked into a corner then walked over to me with a half dead, potted plant in her hands. She handed the pot to me and stepped back, the next second the plant started turning green and sprouting new buds.

"Holy crap!" I almost dropped it but Will caught it before I could. She smiled

"Yep and that only leaves you but I can already tell that you're water. Not just because it's the only element left but you've just got that aura, that flows with everything." Will said to Chase

"I try to keep it that way so it's easier to get things done and let go of stuff." Chase said simply, crossing her arms._  
_

"That's interesting you say that, Irma's way of letting things go was to joke about them, like they didn't mean much to her. Irma was the water Guardian before you," Hay Lin said to Chase "the rest of them should be here by now. I'll be right back." She disappeared through the door we came through and came back a few minutes later with three other women. One was a black girl with short hair with one longer piece kept together by a small clasp, she was wearing jeans, an orange tee-shirt with green and red floral pattern along the edges and in the middle and a pair of blue converses. The next was a white girl with knee length bright blonde hair that she let flow freely, wearing a pink knee-length skirt with grey leggings, black boots and a purple tank top with a jean jacket. The last one apparently spent a lot of time in the sun because she a really nice tan and let her choppy, shoulder-length, light brown hair fringe out in it's own way, she wore a pair of jeans as well, a red crop top over a white tee-shirt and cowboy boots.

"You found them pretty easily," The blonde said to Will

"And figured out which element chosen them,


End file.
